Crossing Over
by Drake Crimson
Summary: Matts secret is out, how will he get back to earth? The unraveling of Gaias past. I suck at summeries so Read and Review.
1. Prolouge

Authors Note: I have redone this chapter, consider this one my version 2.0  
  
Matt Levine sat on his couch, reading the instruction manual for his new game, Final Fantasy IX. He could hear his father's equipment running downstairs, the humming of the gigantic machines sometimes drowned out all other sounds. He turned on the television, and set up the PS2. Then he noticed a broadband cable behind the TV, he plugged that into the network adaptor. Flipping on the power, it loaded like in normally did, until he clicked the disk. The screen went black. Waiting for it to load, he noticed that the cable he had attached to the adapter had something written on the cable, **Cray XMP Cable Line #21980**   
  
"What is a Cray XMP?" "Must be some weird company." he thought to himself. He presses the reset button twice, but it refused to work. Then letters appeared on the screen.  
  
_Coolent Check..... Ok  
Artificial Matrix Stabilization Configured  
Memory rated at 87937065  
RAM Dump Complete  
Reconfiguring Intelligence Matrix  
Cray XMP Hybrid System Ready  
Reading Data.....  
Data Accepted_  
More words appeared.  
_Analizing Matrix.  
Enhancing Data.  
Opening Experimental Algorithem 12948  
Converting for displacement.....  
Complete._  
  
Matt tapped the screen, as it seemed to have frozen. It moved, just like water. Then suddenly the screen seemed exploded with a bright unending light, and he felt himself being sucked into it. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was a group of mountains and a shining light. 


	2. Chapter 1, Alexandria City

Chapter 1, Alexandria City  
  
Matt woke up on a hillside; the first he noticed, besides that he hurt all over, was that his jeans had been replaced with a pair of brown baggy pants made of some material. He was also wearing a long green trench coat with pockets on the inside, but none on the outside. On the ground next to him, he found a western style hat with a yellow feather sticking out of the leather strap wrapped around it.  
Climbing up the mountain took a few hours, but out on the horizon he saw a tower of crystal, and behind him, a rainstorm with ominous black clouds.

"Holy shit." He said to himself, then he heard a rustling in the bushes, he turned just in time to see a small creature jump out. It sat there waving its twin daggers menacingly.

"Get out of here!" he yelled, running for the nearest tree and soon found himself up it. The creature sat waiting at the trunk of said tree.  
Matt grabbed the longest, sharpest stick he could find, and tried to poke the creature with it. Then the branch he was sitting on broke and he fell. He went flying through the air and fell into the poor creature; the stick pierced it through the head. He looked at the decimated corpse and saw the two daggers lying on the ground. He picked them up along with a vial of strange looking green liquid.  
Then he started toward the crystal tower, the sun slowly rising. At what he watched as the sunlight caught the tower and it lit up, and bells rang throughout the city. Matt walked over a mountain and finally caught his first glimpse of the entire gigantic city, with a castle and a tower of crystal. The sight left him speechless.  
The city was huge, when he walked through the stone gates; he caught a glimpse of the medieval town. Two guards stood on either side of the gate, each holding a broadsword; he walked over to the tall one,

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" the guard said,

"Could you tell me where I am?" he asked, the guard looked at him strangely.

"Sure, you're in the Alexandrian Kingdom." She said,

"Thanks." He said, and then he walked off. He decided that he needed to find a more suitable weapon than a stick, this strange world was dangerous. So he headed for the nearest shop. Inside sat an old man.

"Can I help you?" he asked,

"Yeah, I need a new weapon."

"Yes, haha, that stick won't get you very far." "I think I could make you a nice weapon about that length, all I need are ether, that stick, a gem, and some metal." He said, Matt emptied his pockets and put a pouch of gold he found in a secret pocket, the two daggers, the stick and the vial.

"This is great, all you need is a gem, and I can sell you one for 200 Gil."

"Sure." Matt said and took out some gold from the little pouch; the man took 15 gold coins from the pile.

"Alright, come back tomorrow and your weapon will be ready." He said, Matt left the shop and headed for the town center. He walked to the information stand to find a man with a dogs head.

"Excu...Excuse me?" he said,

"Yeah?"

"Is there an inn around here?"

"Sure, over there by the stands." The man said, "Thanks." Matt said, he walked into the building to find another strange creature, a hippo-person, and a man with a fish head.

"How much for a room?" Matt said, trying to act as though this was normal,

"One night is 50 Gil, room ten is open." He said, Matt paid him and walked upstairs to his room, forgetting about dinner and thinking about this strange new world.


	3. Chapter 2, Jessie

Chapter 3, Jessie  
  
"There you go." The old man said, handing Matt a spear. "Thanks." Matt said, "Anytime, by the way, you should ask the queen about the stone I planted in your weapon." "Why?" "Just ask, she might know more than I do." He said, "Thanks again." Matt said before walking out the door. Then he walked straight into a Bermecian wearing a red cloak, and hat. "Excuse me." He said, "It's fine." She said, and then walked on through the door. Matt then headed back to the inn. He sat down on his bed, thinking over what to do. He then decided to test his new spear.  
Out the gate he ran, he spotted his first target almost immediately. It was a rabbit-like creature with multiple tails. He ran forward, spear in hand, he slashed at it, and the sharp blade of the spear split the skull straight down the center, spilling the brains. Matt threw up; the small object was bloody and moving. Matt threw up again. "You're going to have to toughen up." Said a voice behind him, he turned around and saw a Bermecian wearing a black coat, holding a spear as well. "What?" "If you're going to use a spear, you should see Freya." She said, "Who's Freya?" "A Dragon Knight, ya know, a Dragoon, like us." She said, "By the way, I'm Jessie." "Oh.What's a Dragoon?" "A warrior who uses a spear, and employs gravity to increase her force." She said, "I saw you on the Alexandria plateau against the goblin." "." Matt was short on words. "Come on, let's go to the castle." She said, heading towards the castle.  
  
Information On New Character (IONC)  
  
Name: Jessie  
Race: Bermecian  
Class/Job: Dragoon  
Age 15  
Weap: Spear  
Jessie is upbeat and active. She is Freya's Niece. She shares more in common with her than her parents. She enjoys a good fight, and is devoted  
to the Dragon Knights. 


	4. Chapter 3, A Meeting with Freya

Chapter 3, A Meeting with Freya  
  
Matt sat in the boat next to Jessie. She was sitting on the edge, looking at a piece of parchment. His curiosity got the best of him. "What's that?" he asked over her shoulder. "A map of the continent." She said, "It's really old, it belonged to Freya during the Mist Wars." "Oh." Matt said, pretending to understand. "Where are we?" "In Alexandria, right here." She said pointing to a labeled dot on the map. "Here's Lindblum, right here." She said pointing to another dot. "Here's Treno and Dali." She pointed to two others. "And here's my home, Bermecia." She pointed to the red dot on the map. "Why is the dot red?" Matt asked, "Well like I said, this map is really old, and back when it was made, Bermecia was still ruined." She said, "How?" Matt asked, "How!" "God, didn't they teach you history?" "Uh. no." Matt said, lost for words again. "Well Bermecia was destroyed by the Alexandrian army, led by Queen Brahne." "It was a massacre, they even killed children." "But in the end, Queen Brahne got what she deserved, a first class trip straight to hell." "Who's queen now?" "Garnet, and Zidane's king." She said, "I think you'll at least meet Zidane, he's usually bouncing around the castle."  
  
The boat stopped by the back dock, Matt looked up at the castle, its marble walls shined almost as bright as the crystal sword. "Did you know the Crystal sword was given to Alexandria by Lindblum, and Bermecia as a gesture of peace?" "Nice way to repay them huh?" "Yeah." Matt said,  
They approached the oak castle doors. They opened slowly. The inside of the front hall had multiple passages leading off of it, and stairs in the middle. Matt heard a loud sound that sounded as though two pieces of rusted armor rubbing. Clank-Clank-Clank  
Out of the passage to the right came a middle aged man wearing rusty armor. He was shouting at the top of his lungs. "Haagen, Haagen, get out here you worthless, spineless, coward!" he screamed, and then he ran into the passage to the left. "Who the hell was that?" Matt asked, "That was Steiner; he's the captain of the Knights of Pluto." "He's been strange ever since Garnet was married to Zidane." She said, "In fact, Freya told me he was strange even before that, he really needs to clean his armor." "Are we going to meet Freya soon?" "Yeah, let's go see her now." Jessie said,  
  
They walked into the hall and up two flights of stairs, then into a small room. There Matt saw a figure, wearing a red cloak in a chair, sleeping over the table. It was the same person Matt had bumped into at the weapon shop. "Freya?" Jessie said, "She's asleep." Matt said, "Very observant, Freya!" she yelled, Freya stirred, and sat up. "Yes, oh, Jessie, what do you need?" "I wanted to ask you if you could give Matt any pointers." "Who, oh him, sure, just give me a second." She said, then she got up and walked to a corner of the room. In that corner there was a bookcase, Freya pulled a leather bound book with dark red spots that looked like blood. "I can give you better than a few tips." "I carried this with me on my travels, and my father carried it, and his, and his, up to the author, Kane, back in the time of Cid IV." "I'll give this too Jessie, and she'll let you read it." She said, handing the book to him. "Thanks." Jessie and Matt said together, "Take care of it." "Matt, Jessie, if you ever need help, I'm up in Bermecia." She said cheerfully. "I'm leaving tomorrow; I have to get back to Fratley." She said, "Bye!" Jessie said, and walked out of the room, holding the book under her arm. "Bye." Matt said and followed her. "Good luck!" Freya yelled behind her. See you later 


	5. Chapter 4, The Book of the Crescents

Chapter 4, The Book of the Crescents  
  
Jessie sat on a log right outside of the castle walls; she had hung up her black coat on the limb of a tree, and sat reading the thick leather bound book. "What's it about?" Matt asked, "Nothing new, I learned most of it in the academy." She said, Matt leaned over her shoulder and saw complex diagrams and neat, loopy handwriting. "This is the oldest part of the book, it's a good 400 years old." She said, "Who wrote it?" Matt asked, "Well, every owner has added at least one chapter." She said, "Will you add a chapter?" Matt asked, "Maybe later." She said, Jessie stood up and put her coat on, "We should head in, it's getting dark." "Yeah, is there anywhere to get something to eat?" Matt asked, "Sure, there's a pub down the street." She said, they passed many buildings, until they came upon a shop, "Give me a second, she said, as she walked into the store, Matt followed her in. "This is the Alexandria fur shop, here you can sell the spoils of the fights you get into." She said, behind the counter a toothless old man sat smiling, "How can I help you." He said, Jessie emptied her pockets onto the counter, onto it she put about ten pounds of shining metal, and pulled a bag of furs out of her coat, "Yesh, myshmil, yesh." He muttered, "Fursh too." "Myshmil?" Matt inquired, "He means Mythril, its light as a feather, and harder than a dragon's hide." She said, "Yesh that's 5000 gil for the Myshmil, and 1000 for the fursh." He said as he handed over the money, "Thanks Mr. Mckay." She said, "Bye Mish Creshent." He said, then Matt and Jessie left, but before they left the shop she handed him 1000 gil, "This is from that Mu you killed." She said, "Thanks." Matt said. They walked down the Alexandrian street and into the pub where they stayed, ate and talked, and in the end they promised to meet the next morning at the front gate. 


	6. Chapter 5, Crossover

Its time for me to start writing this story again, I need your Reviews, and I KNOW that its short, but I didn't have much time to write it, and its a bit of a plot jumpstart.

Meanwhile on Earth...  
  
Virginia sat on the sofa, it had been a week since Matt had dissapeared, and depression had sunk into their family. The police said there was very little chance that he was alive, since there had been no demands, so he hadent been kidnapped, and none of the neibors had seen him leave the house.

Pulling out her laptop, she decided to check the internet website they had created to help find him. But the wireless in the house didn't work from down in the living room, so she pulled a wireless transmitter out, and plugged a gray cable into it. Although she didn't see it, the cable read... Cray XMP Cable Line #21981.

Down in the basement, her fathers computer workshop hummed to life, the huge pedistal that was the supercomputer allowed her access into the internet, however, it was also connected to the PS2, so the data on the disc traveled to the wireless transmitter, creating portals in the general area, and the info continued to travel throughout the internet.


	7. Chapter 6, Traveling in Style

Light streamed in through the glass window over his bed. Matt dressed and put his few belongings into the many pockets of his coat, sheathing the spear, and walked towards the front gate, following the signs and directions. The gate was open as usual, and only a garrison of ten guards. Jessie was sitting on a bench, carrying a small bag, and reading a piece of parchment.  
"Good morning!" She yelled over to him. "I'm leaving for home today." she said,  
  
"Oh, ok, I guess its goodbye." he said, a little forlorn.  
  
"I wouldn't say that right now, if your up to a trip, theres a couple spare tickets on the airship."  
  
"What would I do when I got there?"  
  
"Well, theres a few nice Inns, The Purple Hawk, and Water Frond, to name a few, or, I'm sure Freya and Fratley would give you a spare room."  
  
"I wouldn't want to impose." he said,  
  
"Its fine, they love compan..." but she never finished her scentince, as the big hull of a boat came floating out of the nearest cloud. The rotors pounding. It landed softly, but the big engines never shut down.  
  
"Its Huge!" Matt cried,  
  
"The largest around, its called the River of the Sun."  
  
"All Aboard!!" a conductor said as the gangplank slid down. He was a thin man, of about 40, and also seemed to be the ticket salesman, because people were buying slips of paper from him. Jessie walked up to him,  
  
"Two forward cabin tickets please."  
  
"We're full." he said abruptly,  
  
"No your not, I checked the manifest." she said, Matt saw a man in very heavy plate mail walk up to the man,  
  
"Listen scum, let them on, or I'll have yer operating liscence, understand?" he said,  
  
"You have no jurisdiction here." the man said, that was when the armored man suddenly grabebed his neck,  
  
"I've heard so many complaints about you, I'm ready to throw you off this ship myself, do you think I still don't have jurisdiction here?" He growled.  
  
"No." the ticket man said, resentfully.  
  
"No, sir?" he asked,  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good, you two, follow me." he said, they walked with him into the top cabin, in whick held the first class passengers.  
  
"Excuse me, what was all that about?" Jessie asked,  
  
"Who, Ector?" "He refuses to sell to anyone forward cabin tickets, except of course Treno nobles."  
  
"How did you get a ticket?" Matt asked, suddenly wishing he'd kept his mouth shut. The man smiled,  
  
"Well, normally I go around doing that by buying them." he said,   
  
"Who are you anyway?"  
  
"General Athos Mayborn V, retired of course, I was in the service of regent Cid for a few years."  
  
"I've read that name somewhere." Jessie said,  
  
"What book?"  
  
"I don't remember." she said. A loudspeaker overhead crackled,  
  
"Everyone, this is the commander, please take your seats, we're ready for takeoff." Then the rotors outside began to spin even faster, the ship rocked, and smoothly took off. In half an hour, they were passing over the first part of the Alexandrian River. By that time, the General had begun a conversation with a short, fat man in the seat near him, and Jessie had fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 7, Splashdown

Authors Note: I've decided to stir things up by switching point of view for this chapter, lets get into Jessie's head. I've wanted to do airship pirates since Pirates of the Carribean came out. I live off of reviews, and right now I'm starving, please drop a line.  
  
Jessie awoke when a large explosion rocked the ship. Smoke billowed from the propeller outside her window, and there was broken glass littered on the ground. She heard a whizzing sound, and suddenly a cannonball flew through the cabin. The resulting explosion ripped the door clean off its hinges.  
Matt was awake now, and she could see he was already injured, three splinters of wood had imbedded themselves into his arm, and it was bleeding, however, he haden't seemed to take notice.   
Outside, they could see two large airships pulling alongside theirs. It didn't take the skull and crossbones for her to see these were pirate ships. They were old, and their portholes bristled with cannons. Also, the decks were swashed in blood, it looked as if the wood had even taken on the color.  
Grapling hooks were flung over, and were pulled tight, men began to crawl over.  
"Lets go!" she shouted, and directed Matt to begin cutting the cords. By the time they had started, the ships marine contingent had already made itself present, and fully armed to repel the boarding parties. Their ranks were also swelling with voulenteers and crewman. The pirates had seemed to have backed off, as the men on the lines crawled back aboard their own ships.   
"We've won!" one of the marines shouted,  
"No...we haven't" one of the crewman said grimly.  
"What do you me...." he never got to finish as a barrage of shots blasted the ship from both sides. Some of the deck gave way, and the ship listed to the side with the loss of one of her engines. Looking over at Matt she saw he had paled to almost chalk white, from either blood loss, or fear. Maybe both. The ship lurched forward, and headed down at a steep angle. Far below she could see a lake, a large lake, and it looked as if they would just skim over it and crash into the trees on the other side. The ship was 400 feet....300 Feet.... 200 feet.... 100 feet. At this, she grabbed Matt and threw him over the side, and followed him, hoping the lake was as deep as it looked. The fall seemed to happen in slow motion, they hit the water, and the last thing she saw before blacking out, was a tremendous explosion at the treeline. 


	9. Chapter 8, Unraveling of the Past

Author's note: MY LONGEST YET!!! YAY, LETS HAVE A PARTY!! Part one is coming to a close, I hope to end it at chapter ten, than take some time off to rework and reword some of the rest I haven't been able to. I have received numerous E-Mails, PLEASE JUST REVIEW THEM HERE, I DO HAVE THE ANNONYMOUS REVIEWS OPEN. AfanofU: Jessie doesn't use dragoon magic because she is still a beginner fighter, not nearly as skilled as her aunt, or cousin. Eruista: That's what I'm going to do after part one. Rusty:Viko4ever: Don't worry, we will get into Matt's past and whatnot in part two. Oh, and The Art of the Spear, won't be back from the depths of my mind for a little while, it had many problems, as I wrote it when I was 13, and I'm 15 now, there are a lot of problems with it that I didn't realize back then. Don't hold your breath though, you'll suffocate.

Chapter 8: The Unraveling of the Past

Mat felt the soil beneath his fingertips, it was wet, so was he, and it was freezing. He could smell smoke, and saw on the other side of the lake, the burning hulk of the ship. Suddenly, an explosion tore through the remains of the ship, and intensified the fire. The smoke drifted from the tall black trees.

'Where am I' he thought, he was feeling an odd detachment from the rest of the world. Pictures began to form in the back of his mind. A black Dragon, smiling down on him with great white fangs, a rainy city, tanks rolling across an open field, a blinding white light, then blackness.

**You have glimpsed what can happen, what will happen, and what you will prevent; use it to your advantage. Seek the black dragon, not all good is clothed in light. Place trust in your bonds of friendship.**

Then another voice broke in.

"Matt? Are you alright?"

There was a fire lit, its heat and light were a comfort in the darkness and silence. He looked up, expecting to see the stars, but all he saw was black, until he realized that he was under a tent, no, a cloak or coat. He looked over to see Jessie sleeping soundly under a tree nearby. He took her coat off of the sticks she had propped it up on, and placed it on her. The moon was out in full, its reflection shown off the surface of the lake. The fires of the airship had died down now. He fell asleep to the sounds of the night.

The sun rose, its merry light brightened the mood of Jessie as she woke up. Not only did it look good, but it also gave her a direction to go. Rising, she felt her coat fall off of her, and realized that Matt must have woken up during the night. She looked over to see him asleep by the fire, which was now no more than embers.

'I'll let him sleep a little longer' she thought, 'At least until the sun rises a little more.' She thought of him, whenever she asked where he had come from he became quiet or answered 'far away', but his silence made her even more determined to find out. She sat thinking more about where he might have come from, 'Esto Gaza? No, I doubt it, they pray every day.' 'Madain Sari? No, I don't think he can summon, and he's not a moogle.' 'Maybe the lost continent or some last survivor of Terra?' 'No, not Terra, he doesn't have enough fighting experience to fill a thimble.'

"Thinking about something?" she heard Matt ask behind her.

"Yes."

"What?"

"It happens to be none of your business."

"You're in a bad mood."

"I wonder why, did you why no animals attacked us in our sleep?"

"No?"

"Because they were busy feasting on the flesh of the dead corpses."

"That's not the only reason why."

"No its not, but like I said, it's none of your business."

The trip out of the forest was quiet and uneventful. They fought a couple lesser monsters, a few Goblins, and the occasional Ant Beast. The light at the edge of the woods was almost blinding, and off in the distance, they saw a swampy area.

"It's a marsh!" She shouted,

"So?"

"It's a Qu marsh! We don't have to worry about anything; we'll be safe there for a night."

"And a Qu is... what?"

She stared at him in amazement. And her frustration grew until it reached a critical.

"You... don't.... know what a Qu is? Wherever you're from, it's definitely not around here. I am supposed to trust you, and yet you don't trust me? You don't know anything, you can't fight, you can't do anything of use that I have seen, if you would just tell me where you're from, I would understand."

Matt was shocked at her reaction, and this revelation, she had seemed to accept the fact that he didn't want to divulge the information, imagine her reaction if he told her that she, and her world was not real. But right now he feared she would leave him behind if he did not tell her.

"I come from a city called Miami, in a country called America, on a planet called Earth. On which there are no Monsters, no Qu, no magic, no Burmecians." He expected her to call him a liar, but she merely responded with a simple question.

"Earth, as in the legend?"

"Legend?"

"The legend goes; A very long time ago, there were four major powers on Gaia, Alexandria, The Alexandrian Colonies, which is now Lindblum, the Burmecian territories, and the unified tribes of the lost continent. It was a time of great turmoil, Alexandrians had just met Burmecians for the first time, and war had broken out, as Alexandria tried to claim the entire Continent. Each country had their own magic. The Tribes however, held no magic, they feared, and hated it, because they could not understand it, so they captured the four greatest magicians of the age and called forth a portal that allowed them to leave the world, unfortunately, the world they entered into, had no Mana, none whatsoever, the tribes were satisfied with this, and joined with the local population. Nothing else is known, except that 15 years ago, a group who became known as the knights of the Square, claimed to be from earth, and wrote down the entire mist war as it progressed. There were ten, four got killed, one stayed, the other five left for their world."

"So the portal could still be open?"

"No, it was closed after they left, sealed with a spell one of the square knights found in Daguerro. They brought the incantation with them when they left."

"You know a lot of history."

"One of my aunt's passions were looking up long lost legends, she would read them to me and Frederick when we were young."

They walked on, and chatted on about Gaia, Matt learned a lot from Jessie, and she learned a lot about Earth from her. It was near dusk when they reached a lone hut in the middle of the swamp. They were greeted by a pale fleshy being which so resembled a bloated corpse.

"I Quase!" It greeted them, its long tongue hung limply out of its mouth. "You from airship?" it inquired.

"Yes, we are, I am Jessie Crescent, and this is Matt Levine."

"Come in, you in time for dinner." It said happily.

"Cheery." Matt whispered to her

"Don't eat anything it offers you; just say that we already ate."

"Why?"

"Trust me on this." She said

"You want food?"

"No, we already ate." Jessie said politely.

"You don't want froggie soup?"

"No." they said in unison."

The hut was surprisingly big, however primitive. It held many rooms, and the Qu seemed to be fond of guests. However, they stayed to the dried fruits Jessie had packed, and any fish they caught. Matt couldn't help but wonder if he would ever get home.

I have to end it there. Wow, my longest yet, Review please.


End file.
